With the development of science and technology, a mobile electronic product has found increasing applications. Meanwhile, requirements for the service time of the mobile electronics product become higher and higher. Thus, a variety of large manufacturers currently focus on the issues of reducing power consumption of the mobile electronics product, increasing the service time of the mobile device, and occupying the market of a panel of small size.
At present, during the procedure of improving the performance of the mobile electronic product, the mobile electronic product such as a pad achieves a higher resolution, so that the power consumption of the mobile device in use increases accordingly. Thus, during the use of the mobile device, in the case that the display quality of a panel is ensured, the power consumption of the panel increases continuously, thereby the endurance of the mobile device deteriorating. Herein, the endurance refers to the time when the mobile device can operate continuously under the condition that the available battery carried in the mobile device is exhausted without being recharged midway.
It can be seen from the above that how to reduce the power consumption of the panel of the mobile device under the condition of the high resolution is an urgent problem to be solved at present.